Silent Hill Visiting the Hell
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: Un par de hermanos que llegan a Silent Hill por casualidad... no esperaban que alli encontrarian los secretos de su origen... y ahora Sion Alexander debera superar todas las pesadillas y llegar hasta el mismo infierno para salvar a su hermana...
1. Awakinig

_**Silent Hill**_

_**Visiting the Hell**_

**Capitulo Cero. Awakinig**

Una pared, de un simple cuarto, cubriendose en llamas...

Y aun lejos del fuego... un retrato familiar cuelga en las alturas...

Ahi se puede contemplar a una familia cubierta por cuatro integrantes...

Un gran hombre que en su vida, sus esfuerzos le dieron como premio una alegre y excelente familia...

Una mujer unica, madre y esposa como pocas lo han logrado ser...

Un joven de cabello flameante y los mismo ojos azules de su madre, pero con una mirada unica...

Una chica con el mismo cabello que su madre, y un alma tan pura como el paraiso...

Para bien o para mal, el retrato de esta pura y a la vez falsa familia termino por volverse cenizas...

En medio de la carretera, los dos seres aun vivos de aquel retrato viajan rapidamente sobre una motocicleta de gran potencia, el muchacho mantiene su vista firme al frente, desconcertado por la sorprendentemente espesa neblina que cubre el camino y no le deja ver mucho mas alla de donde esta, va pensando en la oscuridad de su pasado y de como ha estado viviendo junto a su hermana ultimamente. Dicha joven se encontraba dormida, ubicada justo debajo de su hermano, apretada entre él y el vehiculo para no caerse, la chica descansaba placidamente a pesar de la dificil situación que ella y su protector estaban pasando...

En el lugar mas oscuro de todos, algo latia...

De una tumba, cuyas piedras tenian grabadas extraños simbolos, se oian potentes latidos que parecian un corazón humano...

Finalmente, las piedras se rompen en fragmentos identicos y los pedazos se alejan los unos de los otros, dejando abierta aquella tumba...

El ser cuya presencia destruia la vida habia sido despertado por la presencia de dos almas que se acercaban a él, quienes, sin saberlo, enfrentarian una oscuridad de su pasado mayor a la oscuridad de sus recuerdos...

El recuerdo de una cruel batalla...

- ¡Esos niños jamas seguiran tus actos!

- ¡Son mios!

La batalla que decidio el destino... una historia ya muerta va a renacer...

Nuevamente en la ruta, la muchacha rubia abre los ojos para encontrarse cubierta por el calor de su hermano, sintiendose segura y placida de dicho hecho. La joven alza una mano y acaricia la de su protector, haciendole notar que estaba despierta, y este suelta uno de los manubrios de la motocicleta para acariciar el cabello de su hermana. La joven, despues de eso, toma con su mano izquierda el pendiente que cuelga de su cuello y acaricia el hermoso cristal que una vez pertenecio a su madre...

En un oscuro templo, con forma de iglesia pero con un sentido totalmente opuesto, aquella aberración del mal cubre su cuerpo con sus pertenencias, las cuales han estado con él, o ella, desde que tiene memoria...

Finalmente, mira al frente y contempla tres espadas ubicadas triangularmente, era hora de que cada una conociera a su dueño...

Los hermanos seguian su camino, cuando repentinamente la luz del sol deja de llegar a ellos, ambos miran hacia arriba y ven que una gigantesca sombra cubre la pequeña visión del sol que antes apenas podian ver atravez de la niebla...

Ellos no logran descubrir que es aquello que les cubria de la luz, su forma era abstracta y siempre se mantenia encima de ellos, como si lo hiciera aproposito, los dos son desconcertados cuando ven que aquella sombra finalmente se aleja, pero que la luz no vuelve, todo empieza a oscureserse, y para cuando se dan cuenta, ya habia anochecido...

Los jovenes siguieron adelante, desconcertados por el extraño suceso... sin saber como habia ocurrido, solo podian seguir adelante, las circunstancias los obligaban...

Sin embargo, una horrible sorpresa los detuvo. No podian ver mucho mas alla de donde estaban, y no notaron que el camino se convertia en un barranco...

Cuando el joven lo notó, quizo hacer algo al respecto o ambos moririan alli, pero ya estaban muy cerca y era muy tarde como para frenar, por lo tanto, el muchacho apoyo sus pies sobre la motocicleta teniendo a su hermana ya en brazos, y cuando esta empezó a caer hacia el vacio, el joven salto de esta llegando hasta el otro lado del precipicio, por donde continuaba la ruta...

Ambos jovenes quedaron solos sin posibilidades de volver atras y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche...

Alguien los estaba esperando...


	2. The Door of Hell

_**Silent Hill**_

_**Visiting the Hell**_

**Capitulo Uno. The Door of Hell**

Ambos hermanos estaban ya del otro lado del precipicio que les habia hecho perder la motocicleta, atrapados en la oscuridad, solo podian ver en donde estaban gracias a una debil linterna, pero no sabian que hacer perdidos en medio de la ruta...

- ¡Sion, mira! - Dijo la joven, apuntando a un letrero...

Los jovenes se acercaron al letrero que decia "Pueblo Silent Hill. 1 Kilometro"

- Genial, Aya... si llegamos, al menos tendremos un lugar donde pasar la noche...

Y asi los hermanos, Sion y Aya, empezaron a caminar entre la niebla y la oscuridad, ya mas tranquilos pero aun desconcetados por los recientes sucesos: La noche repentina, la increiblemente espesa niebla y aquel precipicio en el que casi mueren, demasiados misterios sin explicación como para no sospechar que algo pasaba...

Luego de caminar por casi treinta minutos, los jovenes vieron al fin unas construcciones a lo lejos...

- Ya era hora - Dijo bromista Sion...

Repentinamente, un fuerte viento los golpeo por atras haciendo que casi pierdan el equilibrio, y como si eso hubiera sido poco ¡El mismo viento volvio golpeandolos de frente!

- ¿¡Qué tanto pasa con el clima!? - Pregunto el joven, ya molesto...

En ese momento, el viento venia de frente a ellos como una simple brisa, pero en ese momento Sion no estaba tan atento a eso, estaba mas desconcertado por el profundo silencio que tenia su hermana...

- ¿Aya?

- Nos... llaman...

- ¿Qué dices? Aya ¿Estas bien?

- Nos estan llamando...

Como respondiendo a las palabras de la joven, el viento los golpeo de frente mas fuerte que antes, al mismo tiempo que ella empezó a correr en contra de este...

- ¡¡AYA!!

Ya asustado, el joven empezó a seguir a su hermana quien, a diferencia suya, no parecia sentir el viento...

- ¡Aya, espera! ¿¡A donde vas!?

Nisiquiera con su gran velocidad y agilidad para correr le permitian alcanzarla, ya estaban corriendo atraves de las calles del pueblo, pero el joven apenas si podia ver al frente gracias a su linterna, no entendia como su hermana iba de frente tan tranquila si sabia que no podia ver mas alla de si misma

Finalmente, la joven dejo ese camino derecho que habia seguido hasta entonces y entro a un callejon, pero tan pronto lo hizo se detuvo permitiendo que su hermano la alcanzara...

- Aya... ¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa!?

- Sion... - La joven volteo a ver a su hermano - ¡Hay peligro! - Grito asustada...

- ¿Qué?

Al instante el joven noto como estaban rodeados de manchas, manchas negras que se movian por el suelo y las paredes y aparecian de entre las sombras, ya estaban rodeados de dichas manchas. Aya, espantada, cayo sentada al suelo, y al instante su hermano se arrodillo detras de ella tomandola por los hombros. Ambos podian oir sonidos provenir de esas manchas, sonidos como voces infantes o chillidos de bebe, cuando repentinamente, una de las manchas mostro un par de luces verdes y luego empezó a levantarse tomando una forma, y finalmente se convirtio en la criatura mas extraña y espantosa que ambos hermanos jamas habian visto, la sombra se habia convertido en un bebe, un bebe de piel azul tan oscura como la maldad, el cabello verde oscuro al igual que sus ojos, los cuales llevaban una mirada psicopata...

- ¿Que diablos? - Pregunto plasmado Sion, con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la impresión...

Repentinamente, aquel bebe salto hacia Aya como si fuera un gato, pero Sion lo detuvó con su brazo, y repentinamente noto las garras y los afilados dientes del bebe, los cuales empezaron a herirle el brazo. El joven al instante agito su brazo mandando librandose de aquella horrible criatura, y seguido de eso, sabiendo que aquello era cualquier cosa menos un bebe, tomo su pistola ST1 Eagle 6.0 y disparo hacia la criatura, el disparo atravezo su cabeza matandolo, y el cuerpo instantaneamente se derritio dejando solo una mancha en el suelo como la que antes era, pero mucho mas grande. El muchacho no bajo la guardia ya que sabia que el resto de las manchas harian lo mismo en poco tiempo, de hecho, algunas ya se estaban transformando, y Sion no consideraba conveniente enfrentarse a tantos juntos, por lo tanto, tomo a Aya en brazos y huyo de alli tan pronto como pudo, y tan pronto vio una pila de cajas y maderas apiladas contra una pared del callejon, dejo a su hermana en el suelo e instantaneamente bloqueo el camino tirando todo eso, librandose asi de aquellos bebes demonios...

- Uf... - El joven se sento en el suelo dando un suspiro de alivio - Aya ¿Estas bien? - Pero cuando volteo para ver a su hermana... - ¡¡AYA!!

La joven habia empezado a correr nuevamente dejando a su hermano atras, quien no tardo en levantarse y empezar a seguirla nuevamente, Aya llego hasta el fondo del callejon y alli salto hacia una boca de acueducto abierta, seguida de Sion, quien hizo lo mismo, pero tan pronto entro alli, sintio nuevamente el viento que parecia solo empujarlo a él, ya que su hermana seguia corriendo como si nada, simplemente no podia entender como podia haber tal viento en un acueducto...

- ¡Aya, detente! ¿¡A donde vas!?

- ¡Nos llaman!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Sion, nos estan llamando!

El joven ya ni podia ver a Aya, habia perdido la linterna sin saber donde y ahora solo se guiaba por el sonido de los pasos de la joven sobre el agua, él estaba totalmente desconcertado por las palabras sin fundamento de su hermana ¿A que podia referirse con "Nos estan llamando"?

Finalmente Sion llegó a ver a Aya, quien estaba parada sobre una inmensa puerta sobre una cornisa, el joven empezó a caminar ya mas tranquilo hacia ella, pero estando a diez metros de ella, cuando quiso dar otro paso sobre el camino de agua, su pie se hundio en la nada y casi pasa lo mismo con su cuerpo, no lo podia creer... ¡El camino terminaba ahi! Frente a él solo habia un gran vacio sin fondo, y diez metros en frente estaba la cornisa sobre la cual estaba su hermana, pero no habia ningun puente ni nada en ningun lado ¿¡Cómo podria ella haber llegado hasta alla!?

- ¡Aya! ¿¡Qué haces!?

- Es aqui... - Se oia debil...

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Es aqui, aqui se encuentra la respuesta del misterio de porque mi corazón vive entre el fuego y el hielo! ¡¡Aqui esta la verdad que no conocemos!! - A pesar de estar gritandolo entusiasmadamente, era evidente que ella se sentia preocupante y curiosamente cansada...

En ese instante, la joven empezó a empujar la inmensa puerta en un intento de abrirlo, Sion no se preocupaba demasiado porque sabia que su hermana no tenia la fuerza como para mover algo tan pesado, pero cuando noto que esta estaba abriendose poco a poco, la desesperación lo invadio...

Sion dio media vuelta y corrio unos cuantos metros para luego detenerse y mirar al frente, el viento estaba mas fuerte que nunca, lo cual le dificultaria las cosas, pero su hermana estaba apunto de pasar por aquella puerta y eso le asustaba inmensamente, asi que junto sus fuerzas, corrio tan rapido como sus piernas le permitian... ¡Y salto sobre el vacio! Los dos segundos que duró el salto parecieron eternos, especialmente viendo que iba a caer, que aunque casi lo habia logrado, estaba por caer en el vacio, pero al final... ¡Pudo aferrarse a la cornisa con una mano! El joven reunio toda su fuerza en sus brazos y luego de unos segundos, pudo cargar su cuerpo hasta arriba de la cornisa, pero era tarde... la puerta estaba abierta y su hermana ya habia entrado...

- ¡¡Aya!!

Sion tambien entro a la habitación donde estaba su hermana, era pequeña pero muy alta, y era el lugar mas horrible que Sion habia visto en su vida... del techo colgaban cadaveres y cadenas, y habian varios cadaveres crusificados en las paredes, todo el lugar estaba manchado de sangre, y en la pared del fondo estaba pintada con sangre una estrella de cinco picos invertida, a la cual Aya miraba fijamente...

- ¿Aya?

- Sion...

La joven volteo a ver a su hermano, ella estaba totalmente palida y su rostro tenia una expresión agonisante, mientras que de sus ojos caian lagrimas de sangre... dejando a su hermano tan plasmado como jamas habia estado...

Repentinamente, algo totalmente inesperado paso... ¡Una explosión surgio desde la estrella invertida y mando a volar a Aya! La joven iba directamente hacia su hermano, quien trato de tomarla en brazos, pero al contacto entre ellos, él solo sintio como si se quemara y se congelara a la vez por dentro, mientras que el cuerpo de su hermana transpasaba el suyo... fue menos de un instante... pero parecio ser mucho mas largo... y cuando el joven volteo buscando a su hermana, esta ya no estaba por ningun lado, habia desaparecio...

Sion volteo nuevamente mirando el punto donde antes estaba la estrella invertida, pero del humo que habia dejado la explosión surgio un viento tan fuerte que se lo llevo volando, dejandolo en la completa oscuridad...


	3. Equation

_**Silent Hill**_

_**Visiting the Hell**_

**Capitulo Dos. Equation**

- Solo podia sentir dolor... me dolia el cuerpo y el alma... perdi la nocion del tiempo y cai en la mas oscura realidad... nisiquiera sé si es realidad... quisiera despertar dandome cuenta de que todo lo que paso es un sueño, pero sé que no pasara... al menos hasta que haga lo que deba hacer... solo quisiera saber que es... siento que tambien perdi la fuerza y el valor... y tambien siento que perdi algo muy importante de mi mismo... y lo peor de todo... perdi a mi hermana...- Los pensamientos de Sion navegaban en medio del vacio... al igual que él... - Aya... ¿Dónde estas?

Las sombras lo cubrian todo, y las pocas cosas que se podian ver eran abstractas e incomprensibles... solo reflejos azules y oscuros, pero nada fisico... tardo un tiempo, pero finalmente sintio que se estaba hundiendo... como si se estuviera hundiendo en el fondo del oceano... ¿Cómo entender que pasaba? Era imposible... sin luz, sin fuerzas, sin entendimiento, sin saber, sin aire... ni siquiera estaba respirando, se sentia solo como un alma flotante... perdida en el infierno... sin saber que tan cerca estaba de este...

Finalmente, sin saber cuanto tiempo habia pasado, la sensación extraña que cubria su tacto y era parecida al agua cambio... por un lado sus pies sintieron algo solido, tan solido como la piedra, y finalmente pudo inalar hasta llenar sus pulmones el aire que ahora lo cubria, y finalmente pudo ver mas alla de las sombras...

Estaba parado en medio de la calle de Silent Hill, donde curiosamente estaba nevando, y por consecuencia sus pies estaban hundidos en la corta capa de nieve, pero el aire se encontraba extraña e intensamente caliente. Él iba vestido con la misma ropa de antes y con su pistola en la mano... el lugar en donde estaba se encontraba iluminado por un pequeño farol, pero el resto del pueblo estaba a oscuras, salir de aquella zona significaria perderse nuevamente en las sombras... pero no ganaria nada quedando alli...

- Sion... - El sonido de una voz sonaba entre los sonidos de una radio con mala recepción, era la voz de Aya...

El joven busco rapidamente el punto desde el cual provenia el sonido, parecia venir del suelo, y resulto ser de un pequeño bulto de nieve, el muchacho escarbo alli hasta que encontro unos pequeños audiculares conectados a una pequeña radio de mano. Al colocarse los audiculares pudo oir fuertemente el sonido...

- Sion... - El mensaje parecia venir con mala recepción, apenas podia escuchar una palabras - Debes es peligro sigues ade él enra - Hubo un instante de silencio, pero luego la señal volvio - No sé te o s e ir es no pelee mor de a motel cer d puert ven rado pe p favor ps él... Sion... cuite mucho...

La señal se corto, sin embargo, Sion sabia que habia escuchado a su hermana, eso significaba que estaba viva, pero encontrarla seria un verdadero reto... él recordaba perfectamente lo que habia ocurrido la ultima vez que la vio y sintio un escalofrio al recordar el hielo y el fuego que sintio cuando Aya traspaso su cuerpo justo antes de desaparecer. Del mensaje de Aya, solo habia llegado menos de la mitad, pero pudo rescatar cuatro elementos importantes, el primero era que ella le habia mensionado el peligro, el segundo era que que le habia dicho que no pelee, y el tercero era que habia mencionado dos veces a un tal "Él", y era probable que el segundo y el tercer elemento estuvieran relacionados, en ese caso se podria interpretar como "No pelees contra él", pero no podia saber a quien se referia. El cuarto y ultimo elemento era el lugar mencionado, Aya habia dicho "Motel", y luego dijo "Puert", palabra que a primera impresión era "Puerta", pero al pensarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que podia referirse tambien a "Puerto", y poco despues estuvo la palabra "Ven", lo mas probable era que ella le hubiera dicho que fuera al Motel cercano al puerto, y aunque la dedución no fuera correcta, esa era la unica pista que tenia...

Sion guardó la radio en un bolsillo de su campera y dejo los audiculares colgando de su cuello, asi podria escuchar cualquier mensaje que le llegara, como el que estaba a punto de recivir...

- ¡¡Sion!! - La voz de Aya se oia totalmente clara a travez de la radio - ¡Debes irte de ahi, corre hacia donde sea pero no te quedes en donde estas, estas en peligro, él se acerca, vete pont! - La señal empesaba a perderse - ¡Coe te ataa, po fa ! - La señal ya estaba completamente perdida

- Tu hermana es muy necia - Repentinamente, brindadole a Sion una sorpresa, una voz grabe y severa llegaba a traves de la misma radio - Ella no entiende que es debil, y que no tiene el poder como para detenerme...

Repentinamente, Sion empezó a oir como algo se acercaba a él...

- Dime - Se seguia oyendo la misma voz a traves de la radio - ¿Por que viniste a este pueblo?

- ¿Eh? - Sion no entendia, ¿Acaso la persona en el otro lado de la radio esperaba que le contestara?

- Dime... ¿Por que viniste a este pueblo?

- ¿Tu puedes oirme?

- Claro que puedo oirme, asi como puedo verte, de la misma forma que tu puedes oirme y verme - Repentinamente, Sion oyo un sonido a sus espaldas - ¿¡Tan debil eres!? - El joven ya no solo oia la voz atraves de la radio, sino de detras de él

Al voltear, Sion vio a quien habia escuchado atraves de la radio, y entonces contemplo horrorizado al ser mas horrendo que en su vida habia visto...

Aquel ser tenia forma humana, iba vestido con lo que parecia ser una manta blanca de esas que suelen usar los enfermos en los hospitales, pero esa bata estaba completamente manchada en sangre, y lo mismo con sus piernas y brazos, los cuales estaban desnudos y con la piel gris; en la cintura tenia un cinturon del cual colgaban a ambos lados lo que parecian ser dos espadas envainadas; y en el rostro llevaba una mascara Oni, parecia como un gato o un leon demonio, dicha mascara cubria todo su rostro, dejando visibles solo sus ojos en los cuales se veia el odio y la pena al mismo tiempo, lo unico que quedaba por mencionar era el largo y desordenado cabello que llegaba hasta su cintura...

Instantaneamente, Sion tomó con fuerza su arma, el miedo y la confusión corrian por sus venas envenenandolo, pero él estaba decidido a enfrentar cualquier cosa estando su hermana en medio

- ¿Quien eres?

- Soy el encargado de los juicios y las ejecuciones... - Contesto con tono sobervio el recien llegado...

- ¿Eh? ¿Y se supone que ese es tu nombre?

- No deberia importarte mi nombre, Sion...

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!?

- No deberia sorprenderte...

- ¿¡Quién eres para decir lo que debo y lo que no debo!? ¿¡Te crees mi padre o que!?

- Haces todo lo que no debes hacer... que niño tan mal educado...

- ¡¡Calla!! - Los nervios del joven no le permitian mantener la calma - ¡¡Ya dime quien eres!!

- Yo... ¡Yo soy tu, asi como tu eres yo!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Ahora es mi turno de preguntar... responde de una vez.... ¿Por qué viniste a este pueblo?

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Yo no vine por ninguna razón en especial, solo buscaba llegar a la ciudad mas cercana, pero me encontre con este pueblo en el camino...

- ¡¡Mientes!!

El ser con aspecto demoniaco desenvaino una de las espadas que tenia en su cintura, revelando como su hoja recta y de doble filo que brillaba como la sangre, y al agitarla en dirección a Sion, este sintio como si su sangre desapareciera de sus venas o se detuviera en seco... fue como si se le bajara la presión hasta el punto de casi desmayarse... pero el muchacho no pudo evitar quedar de rodillas frente a su enemigo

- ¡¡Se muy bien que mientes!! - Grito furioso el enmascarado - ¡¡No viniste a este pueblo por nada, bien sabias que te encontrarias con algo!!

- Es verdad que desde que estaba viajando que sentia como si me acercara a algo extraño ¡Pero en ningun momento me importo venir a este endemoniado lugar!

- Infeliz... - Dijo aquel ser con un tono desinteresado...

- Bien, ahora es a mi a quien le toca preguntar... ¡Contesta! ¿¡Dónde esta Aya!?

- Ja... ni creas que lo sé... solo sé que ella esta mas perdida que tu...

- ¡Eso es mentira, recien bloqueaste su comunicación por radio, tienes que saber donde esta ella!

- Solo estuve con ella hace poco tiempo...

- ¿¡Estuviste con ella!?

- Sí, y tambien hice con ella exactamente lo mismo que voy a hacer ahora contigo...

- ¿Que quieres decir?

En ese instante, aquel hombre desenvaino la otra espada que traia, la cual era identica a la anterior, pero azul como el agua pura. Para el joven era facil entender lo que iba a pasar, asi que tomo una posición defensiva, esperando cualquier ataque, pero definitivamente no esperaba lo que ocurrio... la espada roja empezó a brillar... ¡Y una ragafa de fuego fue despedida desde la punta de esta explotando frente a Sion! El muchacho cayo al suelo con el dolor de la explosión en su pecho, al poco tiempo se levanto, pero al hacerlo, vio a su enemigo justo frente a él, y la punta de la espada azul ya estaba tocando su frente, y para cuando se dio cuenta... la espada penetro su frente y su entresejo atravesando su cabeza... llevandolo mas alla de la muerte...


	4. Beginning of the Punishment

_**Silent Hill**_

_**Visiting the Hell**_

**Capitulo Tres. Beginning of the Punishment**

- ¿Donde estoy?

Nuevamente, perdido entre las sombras, Sion deambulaba sin sus sentidos, pero esta vez dispuesto a buscar una salida, lo cual le parecia preferible a esperar alli perdiendo la noción del tiempo y dejar su vida en manos de algo que desconocia...

Él no sabia como se desplazaba, pero sabia que lo hacia, ya fuera caminando o nadando entre la oscuridad, estaba dirigiendose hacia alguna parte, sin embargo, parecia como si caminara dias, el cansancio le estaba afectando cada vez mas, y sus fuerzas se acabaron con la llegada del sueño en el que cayo profundamente...

Al despertar, Sion se sintio tan comodo y calido como ya no recordaba, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, los cuales le dolian debido a la bellisima luz del sol que entraba por la ventana en lo que parecia ser una mañana de verano...

- ¡Sion!

Al mirar a un costado, el joven pudo presenciar el rostro sonriente de su hermana, quien se veia tan natural y alegre que era dificil de creer, esta iba vestida solo con la ropa intima, unas pantuflas y el tipico abrigo que usaba todas las mañanas...

- ¿Aya?

- Vamos, ya es hora de desayunar...

La joven rubia salio corriendo del salon, y solo entonces Sion empezó a analizar el lugar, parecia el living de una linda casa, él estaba acostado sobre un sofa con una pequeña mesa cerca, mientras que la luz del sol le daba en el rostro. El muchacho se puso de pie y empezó a caminar lentamente, lo primero que hizo fue ver por la ventana, no podia ver mucho mas alla de esta, pero eso no le importaba. Él se sentia totalmente agradado con lo que tenia alrededor, estaba viviendo lo que ultimamente vivia pocas veces: Los dias en los que Aya y él vivian tranquilos, aquellos dias en los que podian olvidar sus problemas y sus pasados y vivir lo mas parecido para ellos a una vida normal...

Sin saber bien aun lo que ocurria, Sion se dirigió a la cocina de aquella casa cubierta por la luz dorada del sol, que solo podia interpretar como la casa de sus sueños. Al llegar vio como su hermana servia el desayuno como una madre que sirve el desayuno para su familia, cuando la mesa estuvo lista, ambos se sentaron frente a frente, Aya empezó a comer pero su hermano no pensaba provar nada aun...

- ¿Sion? ¿Te pasa algo?

- No es nada... solo estaba pensando...

Para no preocupar a su hermana, el joven tomó un sorvo de su taza de cafe, y cansado un poco de pensar, decidio sentrar su vista en su hermana, verla tan tranquila y tan alegre le proporcionaba una paz interior inigualable, casi olvida que no sabia como habia llegado ahi, hasta que Aya le devolvio la mirada...

- ¿Te sientes feliz? - Pregunto ella al ver la expresión de tranquilidad de su hermano

- Tanto como no te imaginas...

- Que tierno eres - La joven rio un poco y luego levanto de la mesa - Enseguida vuelvo...

Mientras que su hermana se iba por el camino por el cual él habia venido, Sion se dirigio hacia la ventana mas cercana, por la cual tambien entraba el brillo dorado del sol, y asi, cubierto por la luz, termino de organizar su mente, entendiendo que estaba viviendo lo que él llamaria "Fantasia Real"

- Ella es mas que tu hermana... es mucho mas que una hermana amada... ella es lo que has protegido durante toda tu vida... lo mas hermoso que has tenido... y tambien es el encargo de tu madre... es a quien cuidaste mas que a una hija cuando tu madre murio... es a quien quieres como nadie... es lo unico que te da fuerzas para seguir... es la unica que te conoce realmente... ella es lo mas preciados que tienes... es por quien te suicidarias al verla morir... ella es por quien darias tu vida y mucho mas...

- Es verdad - Contesto Sion a quien le estaba hablando desde atras sin voltear para verlo, pues ya lo habia reconocido...

- Sin embargo, ahora la has perdido...

- Y la recuperare... no permitire que le pase nada...

- Pero sabes que para eso tienes que pasar sobre mi primero...

- No te tengo miedo...

- Tonto - En ese instante, el joven sintio en sus hombros las horribles manos de la persona con quien conversaba - No admites la realidad...

La fuerza de ese ser lo presiono hasta ponerlo de rodillas al mismo tiempo que todo se hundia en la oscuridad, e instantaneamente dejo de sentir sus manos, y al mirar arriba, volvio a sentir la punta de la espada azul en su frente, y vio que estaba nuevamente en la calle nevada con aire caliente en Silent Hill, y que seguia de rodillas con aquel ser demoniaco frente a él y con la punta de la espada azul en su frente, la cual en realidad jamas lo habia atravesado...

- Tú y tu hermana se parecen mucho, ambos son demasiado persistentes, pero ambos son muy debiles...

- ¿Debil? - La mirada perdida de Sion se ubico en los ojos de su enemigo - ¿¡QUIEN... ES... DEBIL!?

Con un rapido movimiento, Sion, quien ya estaba extremadamente furioso con aquel ser, se levanto atrapando la hoja de la espada azul con los dedos de su mano izquierda, y consecutivamente golpeo la mascara de ese monstruo, haciendolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos y dejando la espada azul en manos del joven, quien tomo el arma y se lanzó a cortar a su enemigo, pero sorprendentemente este realizo un increible salto esquivando el ataque y alejandose de su enemigo. El muchacho tomó su pistola, apunto rapidamente, y descargo todo el cargador en su enemigo, todas las balas dieron en diversas partes del pecho de ese hombre, quien en ese instante dejo de parecer un hombre para el joven, ya que él no conocia a ningun hombre que pudiera mantenerse de pie despues de quince disparos de pistola sin siquiera inmuntarse. Las balas habian atravezado su cuerpo y las heridas estaban alli, pero aquel ser seguia de pie.

- Jamas me derrotaras con juguetes como ese...

Sion entendio que la pistola no le serviria, pero todavia tenia en sus manos la espada azul, cuyo ataque habia sido esquivado por su oponente en lugar de ser detenido, quizas esa espada con misteriosos poderes podria servirle...

Ambos luchadores tomaron su espada, corrieron el uno hacia el otro... ¡Y chocaron sus armas provocando un terrible destello! Ambos estaban frente a frente, y entonces un sin fin de ataques empezaron a surgir entre ellos, ataques horizontales, esquives, ataques verticales, patadas, choques de armas, bloqueos con las manos, pero ninguno de ellos recivia alguna herida o llegaba a golpear al otro, hasta que repentinamente, la espada del enmascarado empezó a brillar nuevamente, y en el siguiente choque de espadas surgio una explosión entre ambos ataques que hizó retroceder a Sion...

- Jamas seras capaz de vencerme... no tienes el poder...

- No me importa el poder... ¡Solo quiero saber donde esta Aya!

Por un segundo parecia ser como que surgio una tregua en la batalla, aunque tambien parecia como si la acción pudiera volver a surgir en cualquier segundo, pero esa sensación se detuvo cuando aquel ser enmascarado dejo su postura de batalla y envaino su espada...

- Entonces no sera necesario pelear...

- ¿¡Qué!?

- No encontraras a tu hermana peleando conmigo... - Respondio este, casi en un tono de enseñansa...

- ¿Entonces?

- La Espada del Destino es tu llave para encontrarla...

- ¿La Espada del Destino?

- En este instante la tienes en tu mano, fue creada especialmente para ti...

Sion no entendia, la espada azul que tenia en la mano... él ya sabia que no era una espada comun, como la espada roja de su enemigo, pero resulto ser que esta tenia su propio nombre, y ademas, eso de que esa espada habia sido creada especialmente para él... ¿Podria ser verdad?

- La verdad espera por ti...

- ¿Qué?

- Si quieres reunirte con ella... ve hasta el final del camino...

Como si con eso hubiera terminado todo lo que tenia que hacer, el hombre dio media vuelta y empezó retirarse, saliendo del unico lugar iluminado que habia, pero Sion no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin respuestas sobre su hermana, asi que empezó a correr en un intento de detener a aquel ser, pero cuando llego a él, al tratar de detenerlo, fue como si solo hubiera aire... Sion transpaso a su oponente y cayo al suelo oscuro... pero habia algo diferente... ese suelo no era de nieve como donde estuvo peleando... este se sentia muy liquido y calido... y al separar su rostro del suelo, el muchacho contemplo con extremo horror como practicamente estaba bañando en sangre...

Sion finalmente entendio a que se habia referido su hermana con el mensaje "No pelees contra él", pero era muy tarde... ahora estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco...


End file.
